Día 1 (ELEVADOR) LADYNOIR MLBRandomShip
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: (Reto de 7 días con palabras al azar.) Summary: Chat Noir estaba aburrido y le propuso a Ladybug que hicieran algo para despertar a las Ladynoir shippers parisinas, que aún revoloteaban en el fandom del Ladyblog.


Ladybug se balanceo con su yoyo hasta la punta de la torre Eiffel después de un extenuante día de trabajo venciendo a 1 akuma y ayudando a gente de un incendio, encontrando a su eterno novio y compañero de luchas, repantigado en una de las barras, haciendo un puchero y mirándola desconsolado.

"Qué pasa?"

"Estoy aburrido y cansado." Respondió. "Incluso las fans en twitter están muy calladas estos días. Alya tampoco ess muy activa en cuanto a nuestra relacion. Extraño verlas desesperándose por manipulaciones de fotos 'Ladynoir'. Has visto algunas? Son geniales! Rayos, ni siquiera puedo creer que no sean reales!"

Ladybug rió con ternura mientras se sentaba a su lado viendo a su héroe gatuno tan animado y hablando hasta por los codos, pidiendo su atención y mimos. Claro, en el pasado casi siempre los había metido en problemas, pero era una parte de Chat que había amado desde que lo conoció.

"Tierra a Ladybug! siquiera estás escuchándome?"

"Lo siento, gatito. Qué dijiste?"

"Claro, me ignoras." Resopló fingiendo estar herido. "Aun así, el punto es que creo que debemos tomarnos un selfie juntos. My lady"

"Q-QUÉ?!"

"Oh, cálmate, Buginette. No me refiero y publicitarla como oficial. Quiero una foto contigo para luego subirla a internet como si fuera una imagen editada, y luego ver cómo enloquecen las fans!" Chat noir frotó sus manos emocionado con la idea.

"Pero...no es algo arriesgado? Y si se dan cuenta que no es editada? Alya es muy persuasiva y no descansara hasta saber de donde vino la foto."

"Tengo la solución para eso. Le pondré marca de agua. Ellas no pensarán en revisar si es auténtica. Ni Alya lo sabrá."

La heroína moteada aún tenía sus dudas sobre el plan de Chat Noir pero aun así aceptó. A veces era divertido ver enloquecer a las fans Ladynoir.

"Y donde la tomaríamos?" Pregunto la chca de ojos azules. Mientras Chat sonreía de forma burlona.

"Evidentemente My Lady necesitamos un espacio que casi nunca hemos usado, para que sea mas evidente que no es real la foto." Ladybug se sorprendio del empeño que estaba poniendo él héroe gatuno en esto. "Entonces donde?" preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios y Chat dejaba salir pequeños ronroneos, antes de levantarse y mirarla con esperanza. "Él elevador de la Torre seria él espacio ideal My Lady. Dijo mientras besaba su mano y la miraba con esperanza. La azabache suspiro derrotada y se puso de pie. "Andando gatito, terminemos esto ya." Él héroe gatuno se apresuro a seguirla al elevador.

La foto fue elegida de entre muchas después de haber posado en la 'posición correcta' como dijo Chat.

"Ya está! Ahora, deja que le ponga una marca de agua...cómo crees que debería llamar a nuestra 'misteriosa fuente'?"

"Uhm...no lo sé..."

Él heroe la miró como si no pudiera creerlo. "Oh! Ya está! Qué hay de Red Cat?"

"Red Cat?"

"Sí, es lo mas parecido a nosotros, pero en inglés y sin descubrirnos. Será divertido~"

Ladybug sonrió entretenida cuando el molino de viento – a.k.a Chat Noir – giró modificando la foto y agregando las palabras 'Red Cat' al pie.

"Ok, ya está. Ahora vamos a compartirla en twitter."

"Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Las fans no sabrán que fuiste tú?"

"My Lady, tengo más de una cuenta en twitter, sabes? Cómo crees que puedo seguir tus actividades y ponerlas entre mis favoritos?" Él héroe gatuno rió mientras se inclinaba para besar a la ojiazul. "Ok, voy a twittearlo...AHORA!"

Los dos se inclinaron hacia el celular de Chat y vieron los tweets llegando uno tras otro cuando las fans se dieron cuenta que había una nueva foto Ladynoir.

Rieron cuando las vieron emocionándose y comentando sobre las habilidades de este misterioso usuario llamado 'Red Cat' y siendo Alya la primera en llegar. Mientras subían en él elevador hacia lo alto de la torre.

"Bueno...tenías razón," La azabache sonrió. "Fue una idea genial."

"Te lo dije~" rió. "Todas mis ideas son geniales My Lady."

"No diría que todas gatito." la heroina bromeó. "Y...qué hacemos ahora?"

"Tomémonos otra foto!"

"Otra? Tan pronto?"

"Sí, pero esta vez que sea una foto Ladynoir al desnudo!"

"Qué? Adrien, NO!"

"Vamos, Marinette~ será divertido!" gritó forcejeando con la chica para desvestirla.

"NO!!" El grito de la azabache retumbo en lo alto de la desierta torre, junto con las risas de Chat Noir.

Fin

#MLBRandomShip

Lindas lunas!!!

Vagando x wattpad encontré este bonito grupo de escritores que nos dan la oportunidad a nuevos y poco leídos escritores a llevar nuestras historias a mas gente, (GRACIAS @SpotsOn_ClawsOut)

Publicaron un reto en él cual debemos crear un ONE SHOT x día con unas palabras al azar y bueno... Aqi lo tienen!!!!

Esperó les guste~ Ame hacerlo :3

Nos vemos después!!!

Tengan un milagroso dia!!

Atte:Ladynoir


End file.
